


Trickery Veiled In Gratitude

by Impulse96



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Corruption, Cunnilingus, Dirty Dancing, F/F, Grinding, Groping, Illusions, Kissing, Lapdance, Office Sex, Spanking, Strip Tease
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:08:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28315788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Impulse96/pseuds/Impulse96
Summary: As Anna is working in her office, she gets a surprise visit from Laegjarn who wishes to show her gratitude for allowing her and her sister to join the Order... or at least, that's what she believes is going on...
Relationships: Anna/Laegjarn, Anna/Loki
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Trickery Veiled In Gratitude

The setting sun filtered its orange glow through the window of Anna’s office, quill still hard at work on finishing the last of the paperwork she had for the day. Kiran had been extra trigger-happy with Breidablik today and brought a whole gaggle of new heroes to Askr, the Prince and Princess getting the fun task of introducing them to their new temporary abode and explaining the basics, while the Commander was the one to handle all the administration work. What lodgings they would have here in the castle, organising what squads and training groups they would need to be allocated to, stable space for any mounts they would require, there was a lot she had to sort her way through.

Puling her chair back from her desk a touch, she stretched her arms over her head, feeling her fingers crack and her shoulders pop from being hunched over for too long. “Just a couple more to go…” She sighed, shifting a few documents into their respective piles to be filed appropriately, getting comfortable again to resume her work. Until there was a knock at her door.

“Come in!”

Most of the Order would’ve been gathered in the grand hall for their evening meal at this time of day, so Anna wasn’t really expecting to have any visitors. Let alone for the door to swing open and be met with Laegjarn of all people, the fierce formal general of Múspell stepping into her office, still clad head to toe in her armour and cape even this late in the day, brushing some of her fringe out of her eyes.

“Princess Laegjarn? Is something the matter?” Anna asked, not knowing why she would come out of her way to visit her in her office like this. The princess was quite self-sufficient and a bit reclusive compared to some of the other Heroes, so this definitely was a surprise.

“Nothing that should be cause for alarm, don’t worry about that Commander.” She answered back, closing the door behind her. “There was simply a matter I wished to speak with you about alone, if that isn’t a bother?”

“No, of course it’s fine! I was just finishing off a few last things before heading off for the day. What’s on your mind?”

“Well, I’ve never quite had the opportunity to thank you for allowing my sister and I to join the ranks of the Order. After the defeat of our father and the fall of Múspell, we did not have much else to go, and you extended that kindness to us. Especially when we were enemies only a short while ago.” Laegjarn spoke, a smile on her lips that seemed to almost betray her more serious demeanour. “We truly are grateful.”

A soft, amused chuckle came from the Commander’s lips. “Please, there’s no need to thank me. You two are lending your skills and strength to our cause now, and that’s more than enough thanks for us.” She nodded, standing up from her chair. “And if you want to thank someone, you should be thanking the Prince and Princess, not me. They’re the ones in charge of the Order.”

“Oh, but you are the one I should be thanking Commander. Alfonse and Sharena may be the ones leading the Order of Heroes, but I can tell you’re the one who truly does all the work around here.” The Múspellian spoke, heels clicking against the stone floor as she approached Anna’s desk, a purpose in her step. “Sorting what accommodations we’d have, ensuring we would be in groups of soldiers that would play to our strengths, even finding a home for my dear wyvern too, you’re the one who has provided this wonderful home for us now…”

Such compliments got a soft blush to come over Anna’s cheeks, knowing her role as the Commander of the Order wasn’t nearly as exciting as her two lieges but took pride in it regardless. “Well, you’re much too kind your highness…”

“It’s such a shame…” Laegjarn continued, reaching over the desk and cupping Anna’s cheeks, so sudden it had the redhead jumping a little from the contact. “A smart, competent, strong and especially beautiful woman such as yourself relegated to the side-lines while your superiors get all the glory… I’d call it almost criminal…” Her serious tone melting away to be replaced by something much hotter, more alluring, the glow of those red eyes staring into her own making more than a few thoughts pop into her head.

“P-Princess Laegjarn?” Anna quickly managed to stumble out, unsure what the hell was going on here. Especially as those still metal-clad thumbs rubbed in a gentle motion against her already red cheeks, the princess pulling their faces even closer.

“A woman like you deserves a proper reward for your efforts… and since you have given me everything I have now… the only thing I have to offer you as a sign of my gratitude… is myself…” Came seductively from those slender lips, not allowing Anna to respond before leaning in, pressing an eager and intense kiss against her, threading her fingers into the Commander’s scarlet locks.

Anna’s eyes shot wide open, nothing about this situation making any sense whatsoever. Just a minute or two ago she had been diligently working on her last paperwork for the day, and now the eldest princess of Múspell had walked in and started kissing her, with the apparent intentions of offering herself up to her? This was way too abrupt, way too sudden… and she could never imagine Laegjarn doing something like this. Things weren’t adding up, not at all.

Still, it was a little hard to keep her thoughts straight as those delicious lips pressed against her own again and again, not even noticing that she had started to kiss back until her tongue was slipping into Laegjarn’s mouth. She felt Laegjarn’s tongue flick against hers, already starting to move in a tandem that had Anna mewling happily into the Múspellian’s mouth, a sentiment that proved to be mutual as Laegjarn let out a pleased groan to go along with her. The Commander’s hands gripped lightly against the edge of her desk, leaning forward to make the kiss that little bit easier for them both to maintain, her body moving before her mind had a chance to catch up.

The passion grew with each passing second, the kiss between the pair of them growing deeper and more intense as they rolled and moved back and forth against one another. Soft smacks of lips and tender groans of delight came from them with even just this much contact, excitement building so fast that it only made everything seem to make even less sense to Anna. But Laegjarn was still an incredibly beautiful woman who was throwing herself at her, as far as she could tell, and the impression this first moment left of what could come was more than a little bit tempting. Enough to make her feel like this was okay.

Perhaps she was worrying about nothing…

After a good long minute or two, Laegjarn was the one to pull back, a thick solid trail of their saliva still connecting their tongues, grinning eagerly at the Commander. “I’ll take it that you accept my proposal then?” She purred, twirling some of those scarlet locks between her fingers.

With a soft gasp making her shiver softly, Anna nodded intently. “If you’re willing and wanting, I see no reason not to enjoy the opportunity…” Came with a delicious little chuckle, licking her lips to break the trail and catch it for herself, enjoying their shared taste with a smile.

“Wonderful.” Laegjarn chuckled right back, pressing another quick peck against the Commander’s lips before releasing her and pulling back. “I’ll lock the door for us to assure we won’t be disturbed. In the meantime, would you mind coming around and seating yourself at the front of your desk? I have a specific something in mind to truly show my gratitude.” She spoke lustily with a wink over her shoulder as she headed for the door, her demeanour now a far-cry from the demeanour that she was known for.

Not that Anna minded at all, a gorgeous woman like her being this sexy and eager for her was pretty much the dream, stepping around her desk as the lady in question had requested, shifting a few things to the side so she didn’t end up displacing anything. “I’m sure I’m going to love whatever you have in mind Princess…” She giggled as she took her seat atop the desk.

“Please, don’t bother yourself with the ‘Princess’ title…” Laegjarn spoke confidently as she turned back to face Anna from the now locked door, unfastening her cape and carelessly tossing it to the side, a smirk upon those supple lips. “Right now, I’m not a Princess of Múspell or a former General… in this room, with you… I am simply a woman ready to provide you with as great a time as I can…”

Without another word, Laegjarn began to pull off her armour, making sure every motion was slow and deliberate, from sliding her gauntlets and vambraces along the length of her arms to reveal more of her smooth light brown skin, to leaning her back against the door and sliding her greaves and cuisses off her legs, toned thighs and calves put on plain display for Anna. Her body swayed to and fro, rolling her hips and making herself as alluring as possible, turning this disrobing into an eager strip show, the lusty glow on her eyes making it all the more exciting as her fingers drifted sensually up towards her tasset, the last piece of armour that concealed her lower half.

Anna was positively mesmerised as she watched this delicious show that was being performed for her, by a woman she would never imagine doing anything close to this. But that made the display even more exciting, drinking in the sight of that gorgeous toned and tanned figure being revealed piece by piece to her. The Commander had seen the Múspellian princess’ curves before during one of the Order’s trips to the Beachrealm, yet that didn’t deter the enjoyment she felt at marvelling the woman stripping before her, the heat already starting to build up between her legs.

As the tasset of Laegjarn’s armour fell away though, something actually fell out of where the piece was just placed. A translucent sarong skirt unfurled and fell almost to reach her ankles, open either side of her hips to keep her sleek legs exposed, the material starting black at her hips and transitioning into red as it ran down her form. It looked so familiar to Anna, like she had seen Laegjarn wearing this before. And running her eyes up the sarong and catching a glimpse of black tie-side straps poking out through the openings that lead to the bottom of a black swimsuit gave her an answer.

“Laegjarn, is that…?”

“Why, yes it is Commander.” She chuckled lustily, unfastening her breastplate and pauldrons and pulling them off to reveal her surprise, the tight, form-fitting and very alluring black swimsuit that Anna had been thinking about just a moment. It hugged her curvaceous form so nicely, a thin strip of material running along her torso that barely contained her generous chest, only held together by flimsy ties and strings that kept her body on full display while concealing her most delicious assets in a way that made them even more tempting. “I remember your eyes lingering on me quite often during the Order’s rest trip to that Beachrealm, so it only felt right to surprise you with it. I only hope it’s to your satisfaction…”

“You noticed that?” Anna chuckled a little nervously, Laegjarn not having been the only lady on that trip she had ‘admired’ in their swimwear, wondering if anyone else had noticed her staring. Still, her thoughts couldn’t linger on that for too long, biting her lip as she ran her eyes up and down the Princess that stood before her. Gods, she truly was a titillating sight, that swimsuit just making her even more desirable. “You look just as great in that as you did back then…”

“Pleased to hear it…” Laegjarn smirked, moving a few steps closer to the Commander but still keeping herself out of reach, her performance only really about to get started. “Now, I can get to what I really had in mind…”

Before Anna could ask her what she meant, Laegjarn had already begun moving. Her hips had begun swaying again, swinging in bigger motions that had her sarong swaying by her ankles, her plump rear end and her ample breasts free to bounce and shake with each shake of her body. Keeping her eyes locked on the redhead, the Múspellian bit her lip seductively, raising her arms up behind her head to accentuate her chest even more, perfect ripples running across their delicate surface as they jiggled before her very eyes.

“Oh Gods…” Anna whispered breathlessly. Just when she though Laegjarn couldn’t get any more attractive, now she was dancing for her. Dancing like a harem girl would do for her master. Or mistress, as seemed to be the case right now. She watched on in awe, completely oblivious to the way her own thighs rubbed tightly against one another, lust building up in her almost faster than she could handle.

Seeing the arousal written all over the Commander’s face, Laegjarn simply upped the ante, bringing her hands down to her cheeks, slowly and methodically dragging her fingers down her face to her neck, dancing and gyrating as she drew focus to her gorgeous form. Onto her shoulders, she trailed down to her breasts, taking hold of them and squeezing them, sinking her fingers deep into her skin to show off just how soft and large they truly were, a soft groan of delight uttering from her slender lips from the sensation as she bounced them betwixt her fingers. Releasing them, her hands continued their journey, down along her sides and onto her swaying hips, letting the sarong dance and sway from side to side, little glimpses of the swimsuit underneath it the perfect little addition to the performance.

With a flick of her arms up above her head, she spun on her heel on the spot, facing away from Anna and bringing her rear into particular focus. The rolls of her hips grew grander, her curvaceous ass bouncing and shaking as tantalisingly as her breasts had just moments before, the translucent sarong obscuring it just enough to make Anna want to see it even more. Lasting a few more moments, her hands slipped back down onto the small of her back, letting the redhead watch as her digits glided down her impeccably smooth back muscles and onto her ass, seizing her cheeks between her fingers to show off its size that much more clearly, so much of that delicious ass left to touch even with both her hands grasping it. And with a quick release, she promptly swatted both her hands down against her own rear end, a satisfying smack filling the office as they were left jiggling from the impact, a sultry chuckle on Laegjarn’s lips.

“Well? Are you enjoying yourself Commander?” She shot hotly over her shoulder.

“Fuck yes…” Anna spoke without hesitation, her cheeks growing almost as red as her own hair, so excited and enamoured by the show that she could barely sit still. She wanted Laegjarn. She wanted her so damn bad she could hardly stand it.

“That’s wonderful to hear. I still have one last little act to my performance for you. But I will need you to promise me that you will keep your hands against the desk and you will not touch me until I say so, alright?” Laegjarn explained ominously, the smirk she held over her shoulder in Anna’s direction making it very hard to refuse.

“Alright, if that’s what you wish…” Anna nodded, willing to put up with her raging arousal for a little bit longer if it meant Laegjarn’s show continuing for even just a minute more, resting her hands against her desk.

“Yes, simply sit back and allow me to spoil you for a little while longer…” The Múspellian purred as she approached the desk, a confident strut in her step with an equally confident swaying of her hips, standing over Anna after what felt like so long. She met the Commander’s gaze for but a moment, before spinning on the spot once more, resting her hands beside Anna’s on either side and seating herself down on her lap, pressing her ass right against her.

The moment she was in Anna’s lap, Laegjarn got right to work, grinding and rubbing herself against her, no hesitation at all in turning this little performance into a lap dance. Her ass dragged back and forth, slipping from Anna’s still clothed lap and onto her exposed thighs, the soft intimate touch of their skin with so little material separating them making both of them whine softly in excitement, small sways and swings of her hips making her rear end as appetizing of a sight as possible. Comfortable in her seat, the Princess’ hands drifted back up to hang over her head once more, bouncing and rocking up and down into Anna’s lap, the most delicious slaps of her ass coming down against her thighs with each firm impact, taking plenty of moments to sit down hard, pressing those curvaceous cheeks against her as tightly as she could.

Anna was practically salivating as her eyes stayed locked on those cheeks that assailed her lap with so much fervour and grace, every second of this far too good to be true. She was even able to feel the arousal now running through her panties down her thighs as strongly as those smacks of delectable Múspellian ass against her, squirming softly in her seat. Her nails dug softly into the wooden desk beneath her, wanting nothing more than to grab on and squeeze those cheeks as hard as she could, but respecting Laegjarn’s request to remain passive for now. No matter how wild it was driving her.

Feeling all of that energy, Laegjarn stood up and spun around, climbing properly atop Anna and sitting in her lap, looking down at her as her knees rested against the desk either side of her. Her hips persisted in their motions as soon as her ass was pressed against her thighs again, threading her fingers into the Commander’s hair while bringing her breasts right up to her face, leaving a few inches at most between herself and the eager lips of the redhead. “This is but a fraction of the gratitude you deserve Commander… and I’m pleased you’re enjoying yourself…” She spoke so seductively, bouncing her ample mounds right before Anna’s eyes, gently swaying them side to side, up and down, making them as irresistible as she possibly could.

“Gods, you’re incredible…” Anna gasped, hardly able to keep her thoughts together as she was assailed with so much stimulation and excitement. This was totally unexpected and seemed completely insane, but she knew she was loving every second of this. Especially when those beautiful big breasts, skin almost the shade of the most delicious chocolate, bobbing so nicely mere inches away from her, so close she could see her firm nipples through the thin material of her swimsuit. That sight long with the continued impact of her rear end against her thighs had her practically clawing at her desk, still honouring Laegjarn’s request even if she was losing her mind a touch. “You’re the best thing that’s ever walked into my office right before dinner…” She managed to chuckle, to relieve some of her tension.

“A high honour indeed.” Laegjarn chuckled back, releasing her scarlet locks and smoothly running her fingertips along her cheeks, lightly dragging her nails down along her neck and onto her shoulders, making the Commander shiver with excitement beneath her. Descending down her figure, those nails dragged down her sides and onto her hips, her eager show still persisting for Anna’s eyes while she dragged further still, across the smooth skin of her outer thighs, until they glided across and ran back up the length of her inner thighs, brushing against her panties as she reached her destination.

The heat and wetness of all the arousal that had built up there got the Múspellian to smirk even wider. “My, I didn’t realise you were this excited Commander…” She mused, after what felt like forever leaning down to plant a firm kiss against her lips, dragging a digit against the drenched material of her panties, feeling the eager slit that lay beneath it. “Was my performance that enjoyable?”

A loud gasp shot through Anna, just that much contact against her entrance enough to leave her reeling. She had been built up and excited so thoroughly that her sensitivity was through the roof, boots banging softly against her desk with each spasm of her legs. “It was incredible. Fuck, I can’t remember the last time I was this worked up…” She whined, the impact of Laegjarn’s kiss still lingering hard against her lips.

“Then it’s only fair that I take responsibility for my actions then, wouldn’t you say?” Laegjarn purred, slipping out of Anna’s lap and settling down onto her knees before her, fingers snaking up and gripping her panties from underneath her skirt. Before Anna could get a word in, her soaked panties were tugged down, left hanging uselessly from her ankle while her thighs were pulled aside, the Princess leaning in close without any hesitation, her nimble tongue dragging eagerly against her drenched folds.

“Ha-AH!” Anna cried out, Laegjarn wasting no time at all in going down on her, assailing her sensitive lips with firm strokes of her tongue, tracing all across the outline of her pussy and against all of its surface, lips pressing hot kisses against her to drive her utterly wild. Her smooth pale thighs were similarly assailed by the Princess’ fingers, squeezing firmly into them with a tender pinch of her nails, getting her sensations to grow even hotter. Laegjarn even moaned openly as the taste of the Commander’s arousal coated her lips and tongue, the sound vibrating nicely against Anna’s folds to make the stimulation even more potent.

With so much attention being paid exclusively in her direction, she felt she had to pay back that attention in some way, reaching a hand forward to rest it atop Laegjarn’s head encouragingly. Which only got the Múspellian to pull back quickly, a mixture of Anna’s arousal and her own saliva keeping her tongue and her pussy still connected in a messy trail, lusty gaze staring right up at her.

“You agreed that you would keep your hands on the desk until I said so, didn’t you?” She grinned, lightly caressing her thighs at she gazed intently up at the Commander. “You wouldn’t go back on your word now, would you?”

Anna could feel her eye twitch from the strain of holding back, wanting and needing to touch Laegjarn or do something, anything in return for all that she had given her so far. “You’ve done so much for me though… and I desperately want to pay you back in some way…”

The strained words escaping the Commander’s mouth had Laegjarn chuckling all over again. “I’m ever so pleased to hear that… and as soon as I’ve satisfied you down here, I am yours to do as you please with…” She promised, pushing right back in and escalating the sensations even further, slipping her tongue past Anna’s entrance and beginning to assail her with even more of her nimble motions.

“Mmn-shit!” Anna groaned loudly as her head shot back faster than she could stop it, each skilful drag of Laegjarn’s tongue against her inner walls hitting just right to leave her reeling. That wonderful pink muscle flicked to and fro, pushing deep and fast into her slit with a hungry energy to everything that she did, smothering and overwhelming her with sensations to get her to climax as hard as she could.

It was hardly a one-note endeavour, the Princess pulling back plenty of times to drag her thoroughly arousal stained lips against her quiver folds in gently kisses, tracing circles around her throbbing clit with her tongue before suckling on it between her lips, all without warning, all to completely catch Anna off guard every time. She built her up so perfectly, nails still dragging faintly against the smooth skin of her inner thighs and those warm crimson eyes, that set of serious royal eyes staring up with a lust that was for her and her only, the mewls and moans of Laegjarn’s own excitement reverberating intensely into the beautiful slit she adored with each passing second.

Anna wanted to hold on. To enjoy all of this, the show, the ecstasy, this whole moment, she wanted it all to last for as long as it possibly could. But with Laegjarn’s surprise entrance into her office, the sudden dive into indulgence, that spectacular performance that was put on for her and the impeccable devouring her pussy was assailed by, she was far too sensitive and far too worked up to keep it together. It was embarrassing and shameful to reach her peak so fast, but she had no choice, crying out in bliss as her thighs instinctively clamped around either side of the Princess’ head, a messy torrent of her orgasm releasing all over her.

An almost as blissful sound came from Laegjarn’s lips as she felt Anna climax all over her face, not letting up at all in her messy tongue motions even as her essence continued to flow, stimulating and pushing her even more despite her orgasm. Darting back and forth, dragging against her inner walls, suckling and kissing against her entrance to lap up as much orgasm as she could, no matter how messy and drenched her gorgeous face got. She was a woman with a mission after all, and nothing was going to hold her back.

The Commander stayed how she was, spasming thighs locked around the head of the woman so diligently devouring her orgasming pussy, whines and groans and moans aplenty as the pleasure flowed wave after wave inside her. Her release was wild, messy, impassioned, and oh so fantastic. If all of this was a dream, she would punch whoever woke her up from this right in the face. Even if it was her own reflection in the mirror.

So many long impassioned and loud seconds passed until Anna’s orgasm came to its conclusion, Laegjarn no longer feeling the deluge of hot essence escaping her Commander’s slit and at last pulled back, her lips and cheeks slick and glistening in the sunset that still shined through from the window. “My, my… that was quite powerful… and I must say, your taste is one of the finest I’ve had the pleasure of enjoying…” She spoke so lustfully, so irresistibly, dragging a tongue against her lips as her eyes stayed fixed on the redhead’s.

Anna couldn’t wait another second. The Princess had promised that once she had hit her climax that she would be hers to do with as she wished, taking her at her word as her hands snapped onto Laegjarn’s shoulders, tugging her up off the floor on top of her on the desk, planting her lips hard against hers, moaning powerfully at the mixed taste of the gorgeous Múspellian’s lips and her own orgasm that so thoroughly coated them. She pulled her hard into her lap, finally having the pleasure of sinking her fingers into that incredible ass that had been tormenting her all this time. “Now it’s my turn, Your Highness…” She purred, claiming her as she had so permitted her to do.

Laegjarn returned the affection just as eagerly, lips and tongues clashing and adoring one another with a fervour that had their kiss from minutes ago seem like a friendly kiss on the cheeks in comparison. It had her moaning out just as loudly against Anna’s tongue, arms loosely wrapping around Anna in a submissive hold, rolling her ass back against the thighs she once more sat upon and the digits that so ardently and possessively groped her, proving to be a woman of her word in letting the Commander do as she pleased.

A promise that Anna took even fuller advantage of as she pulled back from Laegjarn’s lips with a gasp, darting her head down to seize her nipple, standing so firm that her teeth could clamp tenderly around them even through her swimsuit. Tugging the Princess even closer, pressing her face in tight against her chest and savouring all of it she could, teeth, lips and tongue holding nothing back.

“Mm~!” Laegjarn groaned eagerly against Anna’s ear, grinding against her as her breasts and rear were assailed by so much attention, the lust she had spent so long building in the Commander paying such amazing dividends. “Goodness… I didn’t realise you were this eager for me, or this talented in this particular expertise…” She trailed off, hands dragging across Anna’s shoulders to come to her own chest, grabbing hold of the top of her swimsuit and pulling it open for her breasts to come free, groaning even louder as Anna’s lips immediately latched onto her bare nipple and gave her even more to enjoy. “I regret not coming here on my very first day in Askr… I could’ve been enjoying you this entire time…”

Good Gods, it was as if Laegjarn knew exactly what to say to drive Anna absolutely feral, whining aloud as her hands slipped under the bottom of her swimsuit and squeezing those shapely cheeks with no hinderance, digging in deep and dragging her fingers against every inch she could possibly reach. Her lips were just as relentless, suckling and worshipping the Princess’ breasts in an almost drunken haze, planting kisses and nibbles against the smooth surface hard enough to leave faint little marks, each contact leaving her chest bouncing and jiggling as hard as her performance had them bouncing, savouring every bit of her in total ecstasy.

It took only moments for all of this to cease to be enough for her, the lingering heat of her orgasm and the new arousal that was simmering atop it far too much to resist. She spun Laegjarn around once more, pushing her onto her back atop her desk, sending documents, quills and ornaments flying in every direction, the passion of the moment driving her actions. “I want to fuck you so goddamn bad…” She whined, already moving atop her.

Laegjarn simply smirked right back up at her, laying her arms back against the wooden surface and making herself look as desirable as possible. Flushed cheeks, still dripping in her climax… bountiful chest bouncing free, glistening with her saliva and marked with kisses and nibbles galore… and a lustful gaze that spoke of total desire. “Fuck me then… right here, atop your desk… make me your woman…”

Grinning from ear to ear, Anna leaned down swiftly, meeting those lips and kissing her hard, chest pressed up against hers and settling comfortably atop her. All so she could smoothly bring her legs over and intertwine their legs, bringing her slit to press right up against the Múspellian’s. She was utterly drenched through her swimsuit, just like Anna had been through her panties, not waiting a moment longer before starting to grind against her.

The motion got a chuckle from Laegjarn, tracing her fingers across the Commander’s back as she rolled her hips back against her. “You won’t even bother to take off my swimsuit?”

“Hell no…” Anna snickered right back, seizing her lower lip between her teeth and getting yet another delicious groan to escape her lips. “You look way too good in it. And it’ll be so amazing to make you cum into your own swimsuit…”

“I see…” She retorted, fingertips descending down Anna’s form to land on her bare exposed ass, seizing those nicely curved cheeks with the same intensity she had been groped, almost pulling her harder against her to make her thrust harder. “Stain my swimsuit in my own climax… have me walk around the castle halls in a stained garment as arousal leaks down my thighs… to prove that you have made the former General of Múspell your woman in all sense of the word?”

“Holy fuck, how can you just keep getting better?” Anna heartily laughed, seizing her lips once again and resuming their proper kiss, making out hard with the woman beneath her in a frantic show of incensed desire. Her hands landed on her breasts once again, squeezing hard and fast as her hips picked up even more pace, the pair of them eagerly bucking and grinding their slits against one another. There was a method to their madness, firm circles drawn back and forth, sways of the hips side to side, clits pressed up together and smothered in each other with the same enthusiasm as their tongues in their mouths, the hot and drenched material of the swimsuit remaining an extra hint of heat and stimulation only pushing them harder.

Sound filled Anna’s office in increasing volume with each second that passed. Eager whines and groans that escaped the two of them amidst the flurry of tongue in each other’s mouths, the squeaks and creaks of the desk shaking and swaying in response to their intense motions atop of it, the pair of them were simply lucky this part of castle was empty this time of the day, no reason at all to hold back any noise that came from all of this.

The lingering pleasure of her still fresh orgasm was so perfectly mingling into the embers of another one, feeling herself getting built up and worked up all over again, quite certain it wasn’t going to take much longer until she was at her peak again. As embarrassing as that might be to admit.

She hardly felt bad though, the impassioned motions of her partner beneath her telling her Laegjarn may not last too much longer either. The overwhelming heat coming from the slit she continued to smother with her own, the tightness of her fingers against her own pale ass cheeks and the moans of increasing intensity that managed to escape through their firm kisses speaking volumes to all of that.

She was really here fucking Laegjarn, of all people… it really seemed too good to be true.

She needed to confirm that all of this really was true, letting her eyes drift towards the mirror on the wall of her office, the decoration she’d use to ensure she looked her best the perfect thing to convince her this wasn’t all just in her head. Her focus had been so intently focused on Laegjarn that she had completely neglected to even so much as glance in its direction.

Gazing into the reflection though gave her an answer she wasn’t expecting though. Yes, she really was in her office. Yes, she really was without panties atop her desk, eagerly grinding against the woman beneath her. But the woman beneath her wasn’t Laegjarn. This woman had pale skin rather than Laegjarn’s light-brown complexion, a figure much more ample but less toned than Laegjarn’s battle-worn figure, and long pinkish-purple hair that reached the small of her back as opposed to Laegjarn’s short green hair. And the wicked, devious smirk upon this woman’s lips as she kissed Anna was the biggest surprise of all.

She’d recognise the smirk of the mischievous trickster anywhere.

“Loki?!” Anna just about screamed, pulling her lips frantically back from the woman, staring in wide-eyed shock down at her.

As if on command, the lusty smirk of Laegjarn twisted into the wicked smirk she had seen in the reflection. “I’m surprised it took you this long to realise…” The trickster’s voice came eerily from Laegjarn’s lips, almost mocking and condescending in her tone.

In an instant, the visage of Laegjarn clad in her swimsuit melted away to reveal Loki laying flush against Anna’s desk, completely nude beneath the Commander. She was smug in the way she smirked up at the redhead, the illusion melting away but other things remaining all too consistent. Like Anna’s orgasm glistening against those devious lips, all those kiss and bite marks against those even more generous breasts and the trickster’s very real, very wet pussy pressed right up against Anna’s.

“W-What are you doing here?! Why would you make me think you were Laegjarn?! Why would you try to have sex with me like this?!” Anna demanded of Loki, moving to pull herself off the top of her enemy, only for her hands to seize tighter against the redhead’s ass and keep her in place, the villainess stronger than she appeared to be.

“Oh, nothing more than having a little bit of fun darling…” The trickster snickered, idly bouncing and groping Anna’s cheeks as she spoke. “I have no plans to hurt you or anyone here, don’t you worry that pretty little head of yours. Although perhaps I hurt you just a bit from ruining your fantasy there. I’m sorry Commander…”

“F-Fantasy? What are you even talking about?”

“You’re not as subtle as you think. Someone like me from just simply watching you for a short while can tell that you have plenty of naughty little ideas or fantasies about some of those Heroes your Summoner brings to Askr, just from the way you stare at them. A woman who goes underappreciated in the Order, having all manner of daydreams about what you’d do to pretty women you’re supposed to be facilitating… it’s almost adorable…”

Anna’s brow furrowed, cheeks going even redder with shame and embarrassment, glaring down at the woman beneath her whose smirk seemed to only grow bigger. “I-Is that why you came here? To humiliate me?”

“Oh, only partly darling.” Loki chuckled, rolling her tongue to collect just a little more of Anna’s essence to savour its taste. “Yes, seeing you confused and embarrassed is a wonderful sight, but I knew this would be a great bit of fun too… I’ve certainly had a lovely time with you here, and I can tell you have too…”

Anna quickly opened her mouth to retort, but a quick swat of her ass from Loki surprised her enough to stop, the trickster smoothly continuing her speech. “Now, did you honestly believe Princess Laegjarn would do any of that? Come to your office, confess some feelings she has for you, perform a strip show, a dance and a lap show for you then pleasure you all you wish? I’m sure some part of you was aware all of this was a lie, didn’t it?”

A nervous gulp rolled down Anna’s throat, realising there was truth in what she had just said. She had thought all of this was far too good to be true, but she had tricked herself into believing it for the pleasure it could bring. Falling right into Loki’s wicked hands.

“But it was a nice fantasy, wasn’t it? And while Laegjarn may not have been here, I was the one doing everything you were enjoying. And your juices all over my face, these marks you’ve left all across my chest and how genuinely worked up you’ve gotten me as well? This is all real. And you’ve enjoyed this. And now you’re realising… you’re enjoying being here with me.”

“N-No! I was only interested in this because I was stupid enough to trick myself into believing that Laegjarn was actually here with me! I have no desire to do anything with a villain like you!”

“Really? If that were true, why haven’t you let go of my breasts darling? And why are your hips still moving?”

Hearing those words, Anna finally took stock of herself. Her fingers were still buried tight against Loki’s breasts, groping and squeezing those incredibly generous mounds without even realising it. And she was still just as eagerly rocking herself against the same slit she had been rocking against all this time, even with the realisation of who she was with. Despite what she had realised, she was still going.

“W-What? I-I…” She stammered, cut off by another swat of a hand against her ass.

“My illusion may be broken, but your body knows what it wants. It wants me.” She purred, triumphant in her smirk as she spoke. “The Laegjarn you were with all this time was me, and even though you know I’m really me, you still want me. Because I’m the one who came to your office. I’m the one that excited you and performed for you. You know the truth about me, but your desire for me hasn’t changed.”

With a bite of her lip, she pulled Anna closer again, pressing harder back with her hips to get their slits to rub together even harder, growling seductively against her. “And you’ve genuinely excited me too darling. I’m getting quite close and I know you are too… so why don’t you finish fucking me?”

Anna wanted to resist. She knew it was wrong. She knew she’d just be letting Loki get the better of her. That this was all part of one of Loki’s sadistic games and would be giving her the win.

But she couldn’t.

Throwing herself back down, she pressed her lips against Loki’s, to a gloating chuckle from the trickster as she kissed her right back, picking up exactly where they left off in their manic make-out session. They grinded furiously against one another, lust burning like a flame truly reignited as they both pushed towards their orgasms, incensed far more than Anna wished to say.

Loki’s technique was just the same. The same way that ‘Laegjarn’s’ tongue excited and overjoyed her was identical to the motions that the trickster was giving her now, guiltily surrendering to it all as she lavished her with attention just as she had done before. Her breasts received the same treatment, squeezing and adoring and worshiping the ample mounds that remained trapped within her fingers, the illusion coming away and revealing the larger chest than ‘Laegjarn’ hard managing to make her even more eager, mewling against her lips with each pang of pleasure that ran through her.

The mischievous woman simply enjoyed a victory lap, the Commander having plenty of natural talent and ability that had done positively wonders to give her genuine pleasure and excitement. It was a perfect bonus on top of her game of messing with the underappreciated Commander of the Order of Heroes that she was practically a stud in the bedroom too, groaning out in pleasure as she spanked and groped Anna’s ass with reckless joy, firm enough to leave a few marks against her rear.

Each strike got Anna to whine and gasp even louder, pangs of pain making her legs quiver and driving it directly into her aching slit, hips involuntarily thrusting even harder against the trickster, grinding and rubbing her clit frantically against Loki’s as the edge drew increasingly closer. “S-Shit… I really am about to cum again…”

“Do it darling… I’m just about to cum too…” She purred, tugging down Anna to thrust even harder against her, smothering the redhead in her warm embrace. “Who knows? If you make me cum hard enough, maybe I might actually become your woman…”

Those words shouldn’t have excited her as much as it did. It was playing right into the trickster’s hands. But she was too far gone. Tightening her grasp hard against those soft and wonderful breasts, she hit her peak once again, crying out against Loki’s lips as her orgasm overtook her. She shivered atop her, another deluge of her juices unleashing out all over her slit in wild copious amounts, unable to stop her hips from rocking to milk this for all she could.

With the hot, messy release drenching her slit, Loki followed right along with her, groaning aloud into those lips as she climaxed all against the Commander, leaving the two of them to coat and cover each other, and the desk beneath them, in their messy orgasms. Digits dug hard into the redhead’s ass, hard enough to leave a few more marks, grinning from ear to ear against Anna’s lips.

The Commander really was proving to a lot of fun to play with.

* * * * *

Anna cleared up the mess she had made in pushing ‘Laegjarn’ down onto her desk with her cheeks still glowing as crimson as her hair. A few documents were bent and a bunch more were out of order, plus she had broken one of her quills when it hit the floor. She sighed softly to herself, unable to deny that she’d lost. The still-drenched panties she had pulled back on from their crumpled heap on the floor was enough to prove that.

Finishing her little stretch, Loki waved a hand over her nude form and summoned forth her typical outfit to clothe herself once more. Glancing at the mirror, she couldn’t help but chuckle to herself at the sight of those bite and kiss marks Anna had left on her chest that her dress didn’t conceal. “Goodness, you really had a nice time with my breasts, didn’t you Commander? I wonder what the Prince and Princess will think if these marks are still visible the next time we meet on the battlefield?”

“Please, just stop…” Anna groaned, tapping the documents in her hand against the desk to straighten them out.

“Oh, come now! I’m just making a joke, darling! No need to be so high-strung!” She chuckled much more openly, smirk once again back on her lips.

“If you’re finished here, I want you to leave. I still have some work left to finish.” Anna spoke bluntly, keeping her back turned to the trickster.

“Very well, if that is what you wish.” Loki rolled her eyes as she stepped towards the door, turning the key and unlocking it. Taking hold of the doorknob, she paused for a moment. “Although, may I ask one final question?”

Anna hesitated, still as stone as she contemplated a response. “… What is it?”

“If there was a woman in this castle you would like to have waiting for you upon your bed when you return to your quarters tonight, who would it be?”

“W-What? What do you mean…?” Anna threw incredulously over her shoulder, glancing at the door in Loki’s direction, only to trail off as she saw that wicked smirk upon her lips. The one that said this was another game. Trying to rope Anna back into the insanity so soon after their first bout of madness had just ended.

She could’ve said nothing. Could’ve refused to answer and ordered her to leave once more. But just like before, she couldn’t resist the allure of what this could provide for her. “… Princess Camilla.”

“Really~?” Loki’s smirk grew wider, licking her lips softly as Anna quickly turned her head away in defeat. “Thank you for your honesty darling. I’ll take my leave then.” She spoke wickedly, stepping out and closing the door behind her.

Loki’s game was only getting started.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is part of a Secret Santa fic exchange on the FE Lewd Writer's discord server. Hope you enjoy it!
> 
> Check out the server here! https://discord.gg/KW7rXms


End file.
